


Living Next Door to Jensen

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, Neighbors AU, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 22: Jensen and Misha enjoyed the advantages of a casual relationship, until Danneel comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Next Door to Jensen

Jensen moved into Misha's building about six months ago; into the apartment across the hall to be exact.

It pretty much went uphill and then downhill from there. In that order.

They met in the hallway, exchanged a few words and a smile. A few days later, they happened to meet again, both dressed for their morning run, so they decided that they might as well run together. Another two days later, Misha made fried tofu with mixed veggies and asked Jensen if he wanted to have some.

They ended up in bed together.

And again the day after, and again two days after that.

Jensen's been a steady and very satisfying factor in Misha's life ever since – and a very confusing one.

“Let me be clear about one thing,” Jensen said, about two or three weeks into their arrangement. “I know it's a cliché and all, but I don't do relationships with men.”

“You're in the closet, I get it,” Misha shrugged, turning towards him on his own bed. They were still naked from their recent activity, and Jensen's timing was seriously off, but Misha could deal with that.

“No, not really,” Jensen answered.

Misha hadn’t wanted to argue, not then. The sex had been amazing, has been ever since, so there's nothing for him to complain about, exactly.

Then again, Jensen and he simply click in a way he has never experienced before.

They just understand each other and get along on a level that he hasn’t known before. Jensen not only gets Misha's jokes, but laughs about them, genuinely amused. Misha, on the other hand, knows exactly when Jensen's in the mood for something home-cooked, or when he's satisfied with ordering pizza and getting blown on the couch.

Not to mention the sex. They still find new things they both like, kinks and sensations to explore.

But now that Jensen has met Danneel, their easy arrangement without any visible strings attached has changed. Misha can't even tell what it is, but he can tell that Jensen's different, especially when they're rolling around in the sheets. Sometimes he manhandles Misha around, fucks him hard and fast, jerks him off with rough strokes, and it's so hot it blows Misha's mind. It's obviously just to showcase, to re-establish that they're guys, that this thing between them isn't love-dovey rom-com material. To assert that it isn't,it never was, and it never will be.

Misha would believe that, too, if Jensen didn't end up on his couch every other night, dozing off and resting his head against Misha's shoulder. Or if Jensen didn't try so desperately to knock Misha down time and time again to clarify they're just fuck buddies, so often it's almost suspicious. Maybe Misha would believe it if Jensen didn't still kiss him after sex, long after tying the condom off and cleaning Misha's spunk from his stomach.

But Misha gave up. It's not like they're committed or exclusive. So if Jensen has Danneel and needs to prove his masculinity with Misha, then Misha will take what he can get, as long as he's able to get it.

He does know that sooner or later, Jensen will choose Danneel. Not necessarily because she seems so awesome, nice, friendly, and all the other adjectives that describe the perfect woman for Jensen, but because she's the easy way out.

Misha met her a couple times, when he headed over to Jensen's apartment. He stopped doing that after a while, when he couldn't be sure that Danneel wasn't there. It was just awkward.

He waited afterwards for Jensen to show up at his doorstep, and of course, Jensen did. And he would push Misha up against the door and kiss him, hot and hungry, his lips saying all the things Jensen would never be able to put into words, his hands sketching poems onto his skin.

_You look so hot in that shirt._

_I want you._

_I missed you._

Jensen spells it out with his lips against Misha's, because that's the only way he knows to. He shows it by guiding Misha towards the bedroom, by pinning him down on the mattress.

_Do you feel how badly I need you?_

His moan when Misha pushes into him, tight heat surrounding him, making him gasp for air.

_No one feels as good as you._

The way he wraps his arms and legs around Misha's body when he comes, shudders running through his body, the way he kisses Misha afterwards, slow and sensual, the edges of his lips curled into a smile.

_Thank you._

_I love you._

“Mish,” is what he actually says when Misha lies down next to him, condom disposed and washcloth in hand.

“Hm?” Misha prompts, cleaning Jensen's lower abdomen with a slow glide of the cloth against overstimulated, sensitive skin.

“We can't keep doing this,” Jensen whispers. He's not looking at Misha, and it hurts.

“Why?” Misha forces himself to say, although the white-hot rage and crimson red disappointment in his chest are still battling for which will win over.

“Because,” Jensen sighs. “I've met someone.”

“Okay. And?”

Jensen turns to him and locks eyes with him. His green ones are as expressive as ever, but there's something new to them, something completely and inherently honest that shakes Misha to the bone. Whatever is about to come, it'll change them, and Misha knows it.

“They're the kind of forever material that scares me,” Jensen admits.

“What's that--” _supposed to mean,_ Misha wanted to say, but caught himself in time. They  never were exclusive, so he has no right to act like a jealous freak.

“It means that there's someone in my life that I want to commit to, but I can't do that until this, here, between us, is well and truly over,” Jensen states, in a voice almost eerily calm. “So that we can start over and do this right. The way we should've done it in the first place.”

Misha pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright, cut the bullshit, Jay. You want to be with Danneel, fine. Just tell me, I can handle it. And if you want that, alright, you're out. You know where the door is.”

All of this is so wrong that it makes Misha want to hit the mattress in frustration. Jensen's moves, every single one, seemed to speak such a clear language, at least to Misha. And now he's telling Misha this?

“Okay,” Jensen says. “No more fuck buddies.”

“Sure,” Misha forces out through clenched teeth.

“Good,” Jensen smiles, although it's not half as cruel as Misha imagined it to be. “Because I'd really like to take the next step, here, with you.”

“What?” Misha almost shouts. “I thought you and Danneel-”

“\- are friends? Colleagues? Yes, exactly that.”

Misha's jaw must've hit the mattress, because Jensen's smile turned fond.

“I just needed to see if there were feelings on your part. Judging by the fact that you just nearly went through the roof with jealousy, I dare say there are?” Jensen smirks.

“Jensen Ackles, I'll have you know that your pillow talk sucks,” Misha points accusingly at him. “That was _not_ cool.”

Jensen ducks his head. “I'm sorry. But I needed to know.”

“You could've asked.”

“You know how I am with that kind of talk.”

Misha glares at him. “Work at it, because if you want to have more than sex with me, I don't want to live in this limbo of does-he-or-does-he-not anymore.”

Jensen pulls him closer, his hands slow and careful, until Misha is completely wrapped up in his arms.

They rest like that in silence for uncountable minutes.

Eventually, Misha feels Jensen's lips moving against his ear lobe, and then an almost inaudible, “Love you.”

Misha squeezes Jensen tighter, buries his face in his neck, and smiles against the skin of Jensen's collarbone.

_That's enough for me, Jay._


End file.
